Live for me
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: I woke up looking around me. Confused. I didn't remember anything. I was in an unfamiliar place. It was so dark, I couldn't recognize anything. I got up and started walking around. Searching for a window or a door or anything that would let me get out of


.A/N: This was my first Twilight one-shot. Nothing changed much, I just fixed the mistakes and added some things in the end. That's why I replaced it. And it's no longer a one shot! I will complete it, but after I finish my two other stories. Hope this is a better version. Enjoy!!

**Live for me**

I woke up looking around me. Confused. I didn't remember anything. I was in an unfamiliar place. It was so dark, I couldn't recognize anything. I got up and started walking around. Searching for a window or a door or anything that would let me get out of this dark place. All I found was a small light farther away from me. I walked to it, unsteadily. I shook my jumbled head trying to understand where I was, or who I was?

My memory started coming back. Slowly. My name is Isabella Swan. After a few minutes, I got more than half of my memory back and I mumbled.

"Edward" But he wasn't here. Where was he? Where was I? I reached the light and found that it was a half closed door. So I got out of the dark place. I looked around to find myself in a long, almost empty street. There were nearly no cars, and about a few people walking looking disturbed. I wanted to know where I was so I could go back home.

"Excuse me?" I asked a person who just walked by me and ignored me. He looked very angry. "hello?" I asked someone else, but that person gritted his teeth and ignored me too. I was starting to feel scared.

I kept wandering around the street, carefully. Hoping to find a road that would lead me to a place I know. I kept wandering for hours till I reached a street that I was familiar with.

_Flash back_

_I was on the ground screaming in pain. "Edward" I screamed, but no one answered me. He wasn't there. I felt my blood starting to soak me. I screamed again. _

_End of flashback _

I gasped. What was that? How did I end up like that. I took a look at myself but I was fine. Nothing looked broken or bleeding. I didn't even have a scratch.

I looked around me, still confused but nothing was there. I started walking again. Hoping to find him, maybe he'll explain. I started walking faster and faster. Panicking.

"Wait" I heard a voice from behind me call. I stopped dead and turned around slowly.

"Who are you?" I whispered cocking my head to one side. He was a tall pale young man. He had golden eyes and black hair. He looked pained for some reason.

"I'm Landon" he said quietly.

"Do you know me?" I asked confused.

"yes, but you don't know me" He said slowly, his eyes wary. "You have to listen to me." He begged. I took a step backward. How come he knew me but I didn't know him?

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"I'm asking….no I'm begging you not to go to Edward" I pleaded. This startled me. How did he know I was going to Edward?

"How did …?"

"I just know" He said quickly, "but please don't do it"

"Why not?" I asked cautiously taking another step backward. He's vampire he could catch me and kill me in a blink of an eye, but my need to understand made me stand and listen to him.

"I….I can't tell you. But please listen to what I'm saying. You don't want to go there" He pleaded. He almost got down on his knees. This scared me.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to go to Edward? Who are you to say I don't?" I said taking , this time, a few steps backwards as he started creeping me out.

"Please" he whispered brokenly. I shook my head hard. He struggled for a while, then looked at me, "Then, can I accompany you?"

This startled me, "What? Do you know him?"

"No, but trust me. You'll need me there" Ok, either this guy is insane, or he's insane.

"Why?"

"You'll ……" He looked the other way, "understand" I stared at him for a while then nodded slowly. At least Edward would be with me, if he turned out to be a bad guy.

"Thank you" He sighed. It was like a sigh of relief but also a nervous one.

We walked silently to Edward's house. It wasn't so far from here. We would reach it in no time. I was going to talk to Landon when I stopped dead.

_Flash back_

_I was crumbled on the floor again, crying as I heard a crack. He broke my leg. I screamed in pain. "No Edward, don't" I gasped. There was a voice speaking to me but I couldn't quite hear it. I was in too much pain to notice the voice. _

_End of flashback_

I gasped and stopped in track. What was that? When did that happened? I remembered it clearly but still I couldn't remember when it happened.

"Are you ok?" Landon asked anxiously. I stared at him for a moment before I answered.

"Fine" I whispered and then started walking again. We reached the forest. Landon stopped and sniffed.

"I caught his scent. He isn't at home. He's in the forest" he said hesitantly.

Oh, he must be at the meadow! I started to walk a bit faster. Half eager to see him and half wanting someone to explain this madness to me.

I walked faster and faster but Landon was walking slowly behind me, looking at the ground. Not bothering to keep pace. The meadow started to appear in front of me but before I could do anything I froze and gasped at the sight in front of me.

"Edward" I whispered. He was curled on the ground, hugging himself. He sobbed heartbreaking sobs, that made my tears fall. He looked so crushed, so vulnerable.

"Don't do it Edward" I heard Alice's voice whisper. I looked around to see her a few feet away from him. It looked like she just came here.

"What do you want me to do?" He managed to whisper between his sobs.

"Anything else, but that" She pleaded walking towards him.

"It is all my fault" He whispered sobbing harder than before. I was still concealed in the bushes, afraid to come out.

"No, it isn't" Alice said desperately sinking to his side. I could see that she was holding back her own sobs. But what was going on? Why were they sobbing. I felt Landon reach me. He stood, silently, behind me and I didn't bother look at him. My eyes were glued to Edward's pained figure.

"Edward please" She whispered again, her sobs starting to break free.

"Damn it Alice!" Edward growled as he quickly sat up on his knees. He looked at her. "Tell me what do you want me to do?" He shouted. He looked mad.

Alice's sobs became more pronounced, "She wouldn't want that you know" Alice whispered. She? She who? He looked the other way and his whisper came out agonized.

"She's dead Alice" He whispered, "Bella is dead. I was too late. But I will follow her soon enough"

I gasped. What? How…? No, I couldn't be…. I am not….am I? How?......... I felt Landon's hand squeeze my shoulder. I was too stunned to do anything. I'm not dead. I can't be dead. I tried to remember what happened before.

_Flashback_

_I was on the floor, bleeding from my head. I looked around me, but before I could register anything I heard something crack. My leg. He just crushed my leg. I screamed in pain. I looked up through my tears to find James smiling, holding a camera. Taping my torture, for Edward. _

_"Tell him to avenge you" He ordered with a smirk as he stepped harder on my broken leg. The stabbing pain was maddening making me scream louder than before. "tell him"_

_"No Edward, don't" I pleaded through my tears. I didn't want Edward hurt. I wanted him to live. _

_James growled in impatience, "well since you won't tell him, I might as well make him" He laughed. He raised the camera to view my face. Then he looked at it, "say goodbye to your lovely Bella" then he turned at me and hit my head. Then it all went dark. _

I gasped. It all happened so quickly I didn't realize it. I …I was dead. Me. I felt the tears falling on my face. I turned slowly to look at Landon. His expression was pained.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I felt my body shake as my sobs broke through my chest. I couldn't be with Edward. I was ….dead. "Do you want to say,……goodbye?" He whispered. My sobs grew louder but I nodded. "Come with me" he whispered as he took my hand and pulled me with him. He walked towards Edward and Alice's sobbing figures. I couldn't see them that way. I couldn't. Landon squeezed my hand and pulled me with him.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded once he noticed Landon.

"Bella wants to tell you something" Landon whispered. Edward stiffened and stared at Landon, for a long moment.

"What?" he whispered. Alice was too stunned to talk.

"I am a vampire, and my gift is to communicate with the dead." He explained slowly. Edward winced at the word 'dead'. Then a spark of hope shined in his eyes.

"Can you see her?" Edward whispered. I sobbed if possible harder than before.

"Yes"

"Could you please look at her so that I could see her through your eyes?" he pleaded. Landon nodded and looked at me. Edward gasped.

"Bella" He mouthed.

"Edward…" I croaked, "please listen to Alice" Pain spread on his face.

"How Bella? How could I live without you?" he whispered agonized.

"please Edward. For me? I never asked you for anything. Now I'm begging you to live" He just stared at me unable to answer. "Please" I whispered again.

"I can't" He mumbled agonized, walking slowly towards me. As if he was afraid that I would disappear. I was afraid that I would disappear in any moment too.

"Edward please. I'm begging you. I'll come everyday. But please just promise me that you'll live. For me." I added, "Promise that you'll live for me" he stared at me with nothing but torture on his face. His face was torn. I knew what was on his mind. He was debating. A part of him wanted to commit suicide so he could be with me forever, and the other part didn't want to deny me my only request. I tried to stop my tears but I couldn't. He stopped walking when he was near. I reached out slowly to touch his face. I put my hand on his cheek. His pain increased, and I knew why. He couldn't feel me. I wasn't here.

My tears flooded. "Promise me" I whispered. His eyes tightened as he gulped and nodded.

"I…I promise"

"I love you Edward Cullen" I whispered shakily.

His sobbing was back too, "I love you Isabella Sw…"

"No" I cut him off.

He stared at me silently, confused.

"I would like to ask one more thing of you" I croaked. "A final wish"

He started to shake and I could see that he struggled to keep from falling, "Anything you want" He mouthed the words, unable to put some voice into it.

"Isabella Masen" I whispered, "That's what I have once wanted my name to be, and I still do"

Suddenly it was too much for him in he fell on his knees. In an instance I was on my knees too with him.

"Please Bella, I won't be able to do it. I'm not strong enough to live without you. Please allow me to be with you" He begged. It was painful to look at him this way. How his eyes were full of tears that would never fall. How he looked so weak. How he begged……Painful

"Please Edward, be strong for me. I know you can do it. If you love me enough, you'll be able to do it." I knew that was all I needed to say to give him strength. "Do you love me Edward?"

"With a…all….I…h…have" He whispered.

"Then promise me you'll do this for me and that you will never forget me" I couldn't see him clearly. My vision was blurred from the tears but I managed to control my voice for him. I must sound strong to give him the strength he needed.

He took a deep shaky breath to be able to control himself as he said, "I Edward…Masen promise you Isabella…Masen, that I will live and be strong for you. I also promise you with my existence that I will never forget you. I love you" And that was all I needed to hear. So I closed my eyes and smiled as I saw the warm light calling me.

"I love you Edward"


End file.
